HP and the Attempt to Scandalize the School
by incinerapture
Summary: It's the Samhain Ball. What could happen?


**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Title:** Harry Potter and the Attempt to Scandalize the School  
**Author:** aestheticsofhate  
**Beta:** Stef  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 728  
**Summary:** It's the Samhain Ball. What could happen?  
**Author's Note:** This was written in response to a challenge issued to me on hd500.

* * *

Harry stared at himself in the mirror. He could not believe he was doing this just for the Samhain ball. Running his hand through his hair, he reluctantly turned around and left the room.

Ron and Hermione were outside, waiting for him. Smiling sympathetically, Ron patted his shoulder with a "Good luck, mate."

It was Hermione who was terrifying him.

Hermione came towards Harry with a manic smile on her face. "Harry! I have just the thing for you! Now, just sit here, close your eyes, and we'll start."

Unenthusiastically, Harry moved towards the sofa and sat down, following Hermione's instructions. He felt something sticky being painted on his lips, and charms performed on his fingernails. Hearing Ron's comment, "That looks like blood, Mione," he was tempted to open his eyes, but was stopped by Hermione with a, "It's meant to be a surprise!"

Finally, all the damage was done, and Hermione conjured a mirror for Harry to look into. A foreign face looked back at him. His eyelashes were longer, his eyes looked even more brilliant, and his lips were shiny.

He looked like a girl, he groaned internally. However, he thought there was something extra special about his looks, before it hit him. His spectacles were missing, and yet he could see clearly. Looking at Hermione questioningly, she replied, "It's a temporary spell, as I wasn't sure you'll want to lose the glasses permanently."

He stared at the mirror, considering his new looks. Without his glasses, he did look better, with his eyes standing out. His mother's eyes were really very pretty, he mused to himself.

"Right, so everything's done. Shall we?" As Harry pushed himself out of the sofa, his eyes were drawn to the dark red spots at the end of his fingers. Hermione actually went to the extent of colouring his nails! Sighing exasperatedly, he led the group out of the common room.

Moving down the corridors, he received many stares and whispers. People were pointing at him, muttering behind their hands. Harry turned red, but stood up straighter, assumed a haughty pose, and continued his progress.

At long last, the trio reached the entrance of the Great Hall, waiting for the doors to open. Harry's feet were killing him! Previously, all he had wanted to do was to kill the person responsible for this embarrassment, but now, he was yearning for a chair, or just any place to sit. The stairs were starting to look mightily appealing before a drawling voice was heard behind him.

"My my, Potter, finally realizing your position in life?"

Harry glared at Draco half-heartedly. Draco was looking scrumptious. Where Harry looked the innocent virgin ready to be ravished, Draco looked like the ravisher, dressed in leather pants and a tight tank top. He had his hair gelled and spiked, which brought attention to his sharp cheekbones.

"So, who did you come as?"

"The one and only Billy Idol!" Draco turned one round with a flourish, allowing Harry to see how well the pants moulded to his arse.

"Isn't he some muggle?"

"Don't insult him by calling him a muggle! He's the best punk rocker the world has ever seen!"

Harry bit his lip, concealing a smile.

Just at that moment, the doors opened, and everyone started streaming in.

Music was playing and the drinks were flowing.

Suddenly, Draco Malfoy shocked the entire school by bowing to one Harry Potter and extending a hand, "May I have this dance, my fair lady?"

Everyone stared, fascinated. They watched as Harry blushed, mumbled, and accepted Draco's hand. Stunned, they continued gaping as Draco pulled Harry to the dance floor.

"That's a sexy costume." Harry gestured to Draco's outfit.

"And yours is truly lovely." Draco smirked.

Harry gave a mock glower. "As you wished, milord. I hope the dress is to your satisfaction?"

Draco grinned delightedly. "Absolutely! And I see you're wearing the shoes I've sent…"

Now it was time for Harry's smirk. He whispered into Draco's ear, "And the lingerie that came with the package as well."

He could hear the change in Draco's breath. "Right. We've revealed our relationship, scandalized the school, and danced. We're done here. It's time for us to head back for our private party."

With that, Draco tugged Harry out of the Great Hall. Harry turned around and winked at the gaping Ron and Hermione.


End file.
